


Just an Old Fashioned Song

by imnotevil13



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, celebration fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotevil13/pseuds/imnotevil13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m a man of the future. You are a nostalgia guy,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an Old Fashioned Song

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my 100 or so drabble to join them celebrating this International Fanworks Day 2015! I'm sorry for the OOCness, still, I hope you like it. Happy reading everyone *wink

Since at the very first time they met, Steve knew he was so much way different than Tony Stark.

“I’m a man of the future. You are a nostalgia guy,” was what that billionare ever said to him. But he didn’t mind it, he was right after all. Steve still love the past when Tony was nothing but modern and modern thing only.

That’s why when he found the figure of Tony Stark sitting in the middle of his lab – but instead of blarring, deafening heavy metal music, he was listening to some sweet, old fashioned song – Steve couldn’t help from laughing.

“Shut it, Rogers. I am what I’m listening to.”

“So, you can’t smile without me?” Tony kept his silent but Steve sure so much he had annoy him as he found how red Tony’s ears right now. “Man of the future, caught in the act.”

“Shut it.”

Steve didn’t shut up. He laughed even hard this time but full of fond before leaning forward to kissed him, “I like this song, what’s the title?”

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Can't Smile Without You" from Barry Manilow.


End file.
